1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for processing checks. Still more particularly, the present invention provides a method and apparatus for integrating check information into financial applications.
2. Description of Related Art
Many financial applications and programs are present for users to perform financial planning and management. For example, Quicken 2001 Deluxe is a financial planning program available from Intuit, Inc. Versions of such programs such as Pocket Quicken are available for mobile devices like the Palm handhelds available from Palm, Inc. Quicken 2001 Deluxe and other programs allow for managing finances in areas, such as, for example, banking, investing, taxes, planning, loans, and spending and saving. Many of these programs allow a user to pay bills on-line or to access information from a user's financial institution. A user may even access checks issued by a user along with an identification of which checks have cleared. These types of capabilities, however, do not reflect checks issued to a user. Presently, a user is required to enter check information into the financial program, deposit the checks, and reconcile deposits from financial statements received from the user's financial information.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method and apparatus for providing easier entry of information for checks issued to a user.